Sisters till the end
by The Wandering Hippie
Summary: Alexis has to play with other kids when her parents come to visit Castle Butterfly but things do not go so well. However when she runs off she finds someone who makes things quite a bit better for her. *A part of the Monster Love AU. You can have fun with it on its own but for answers to questions you are going to need to read more of my work*


**Just a oneshot from the Monster Love AU I created. Enjoy. **

Queen Moon Butterfly stood at the entrance to the council chamber smiling pleasantly and greeting the nobility as they filed in. Small unofficial meetings of nobles didn't happen that often but they were of vital importance in insuring continued goodwill between people. Because of that she had her hair done up in the heart shaped fashion that was required and was wearing a large formal blue dress to go with it. She knew only her husband knew about the comfortable loose pants and the blue t-shirt she had on underneath it all ready to rip the outer layer off if trouble should spring up or the meeting ended early. She glanced at her husband who was meeting and greeting the nobles himself with everyone smiling at him like they did at Moon, albeit a few of them were strained. Her husband, Toffee Butterfly, was one of the most capable politicians and warriors in Mewni but was also a lizard like entity known as a Septarian, a subspecies of Monster. Until fairly recently Monsters were considered second class citizens at best and at worst… well he would have been killed on site if the old ways were still active.

Moon sighed smiling even more as she also knew how the world had changed so much since she had ascended the throne. 8 ½ years ago Moon had started a rebellion to change Mewni for the better when she found out the ones who were keeping Mewni the way it was had their sites on Moon, eager to control her like a puppet from the shadows. However, with help of Monsters, lower class Mewmans, and her friends, Moon fought for the freedom of Mewni and set out to right all of those wrongs whomever they were done to. The progress was long, hard, and slow with many of her decisions being unpopular in some groups' eyes but her determination and her husband's intelligence and guile saw them through. She knew her decision to take a Monster for her love was still an EXTREMELY unpopular one, even after he had proven himself 100-fold, but she could tell people were changing. Speaking of which two of her friends who were also a Mewman and Monster couple were stepping forward to Moon now who spoke up to them.

"Chief Guardian Lily forest, Lord Avarius, it's a pleasure to see you." Moon curtseyed to them before Lily grabbed Moon in a hug speaking up.

"Oh come on, just because you need to be formal doesn't mean you have to be 'formal'." The trio chuckled as everyone else simply ignored them and moved along.

Lily forest was the leader of the chief law enforcement and special operations of Mewni, the magical entities known as the Guardians of Mewni. She stood about the same height as Moon being several years older than Moon's 23 ½ years with a strong build, green hair, and green eyes with pale skin. Lord Trogdor Avarius, hated his first name, was a type of Monster known as an Avian and was leader to the most powerful and prominent clan of Monsters. He was a humanoid bird man with green feathers that stood taller than most individuals and was lean as a whip with yellow eyes and a three part beard on his face. As Moon and Lily greeted each other Trogdor looked down next to him and spoke softly.

"Saw hi to the queen sweetie." Moon looked over to see a 3 year old girl standing next to him looking down and scuffing her feet. She looked like her mother except she had yellow eyes, green feathers instead of hair, and two arms that doubled as feathered wings. She looked up at Moon with wandering eyes and spoke.

"Hello queen." Moon chuckled and replied to her.

"Hello there little one, what's your name?" She looked down scuffing her feet some more as she replied.

"Alexis." At this a man stepped forward to them speaking in a professional tone.

"I fear this meeting is going to be boring for the mistress, perhaps she can play with the other kids?" Lily spoke to the man smiling.

"A great idea Butler, what do you say Alexis." She shook her head and grabbed onto her father speaking up.

"No, wanna stay wit mama an papa." Trogdor chuckled and kneeled down next to his daughter speaking to her softly.

"There are many new people you can be friends with. Don't you want to at least meet them?" Alexis hesitated for a second before nodding and going off with Butler. "We will see you later sweetie." As she went off with Butler casting her parents sad looks Trogdor turned to Lily. "Are you sure it was a good idea bringing her after what happened at her birthday?" Lily responded in a hopeful manner.

"That was just an exception; she's going to get along just fine with the other kids now." At Moon's look she elaborated. "At her birthday party a group of kids shoved her into her cake face first as she was blowing out the candles and the parents were less than adequate in reprimanding them. Considering she hasn't really been that active in the two weeks since I think it hit her harder than I thought." Moon smiled putting an arm over both of their shoulders with Avarius leaning down to accommodate her before speaking.

"Don't worry you two; kids are remarkably resilient when it comes to these things. She just needs to interact with the other noble kids and she'll be back on her feet." As the last of the people filed in Moon gestured for them to follow her. "Welp, let's play the old game of 'how many people can I offend before they refuse to compromise another inch.'" The trio chuckled and filed in with Toffee shutting the doors behind them.

* * *

Alexis watched the groups of children playing with each other while keeping to the side wanting to join in but was nervous bout what would happen if she tried to. Many royal kids she had met treated her oddly keeping their distance from her like they didn't like her. When her eyes fell on two boys play fighting with toy swords she took a quick breath and stepped forward to the two boys and spoke up to them.

"Hello." The boys stopped and stared at her for a second. "C-can I join you?" They two looked at each other before one spoke up.

"You're not going to eat us are you?" Alexis shook her head violently no before speaking.

"No, I only eat food like you do." They looked at each other a second before one went to get her a sword. She felt a flutter of hope as he returned before the maid taking care of them spoke up.

"Oh kids, it's time for a big game." The kids responded with a big 'Yeaaaaaa!' before tumbling on over to her with Alexis following looking longingly at the swords. "We will be playing hide and seek. I will be looking and you all will be hiding from me. Don't go beyond the green armor though or you will get no sweets later on." They all nodded as the maid turned and began singing. "You can hide but I will find you, my sharp eyes will seek you out. You can hide but I will find you, move your feet and you'll be out! You can hide but I will find you, my sharp eyes will seek you out." The kids scrambled over each other to find hiding places with Alexis going about it with growing enthusiasm.

She raced many of the kids with some getting to spots just before her making her groan in frustration. Finally though she found a good hiding spot and curled up on top of a small ledge behind a curtain suppressing small giggle knowing she would never be found here. After a long while of waiting there the maid did come by and found the kids nearby but never found Alexis. 'Wow my spot must be good.' She thought to herself as she waited for the maid to eventually call 'olly olly income free' as a sign she had lost. So she waited… and waited… and waited…

**Spongebob Narrator: Longer than it should have been later.**

Alexis was getting stiff and risked poking her head out to see if anyone was there. When she saw no one she got out and stretched a little wondering where the maid was and where the other kids were. She decided to risk losing and went back to the main room where the kids were to look in. As she did so she saw all of the other kids were there, including the maid who was completely unconcerned with the fact that Alexis was still not found. As she looked in confusion one of the kids, the boy she had wanted to play swords with, spoke up to the maid.

"Where's tha bird girl?" The maid laughed and responded cheerily.

"Oh you don't need to worry about her; you can have fun without that mudblood here." Alexis blinked in confusion as the boy replied.

"But I was gonna play swords with her." The maid clucked her tongue and sat down next to him speaking.

"Oh you don't want to associate with her do you; what would your father and mother say?" The boy nodded replying.

"Ok, that makes sense I guess." At this Alexis felt tears in her eyes as she stepped out and yelled at the crowd.

"Why! What is wrong wit me?" The room looked up in shock at her outburst. "If you didn' wanna play wit me jus say so!" She began crying and turned running away from the room with the maid speaking up.

"You get back here right now or I am telling your parents, you get back here!" Alexis ignored her though and kept running zipping on past Butler who looked on in concern speaking up.

"Oh dear."

* * *

Moon sighed as she listened to the nobles talk with each other ready to mediate when they got everything out. Today it seemed was going to be a 'children's' day amongst the nobles considering how they acted. She felt Toffee's hand on hers and smiled at his reassuring touch with the implied message 'it will all be well in the end, just be patient.' She squeezed his hand in return just as the meeting was interrupted by Butler coming in.

"My apologies my lords and ladies but there is some urgent news for the king and queen." Everyone fell silent, some of them with offended looks, as Butler cleared his throat real quick. "The princess Star has gone missing, again." Moon and Toffee groaned at this as their daughter was not even six months old and was already an escape artist. "And what's more a certain Alexis Avarius has also run off into the castle somewhere and she seemed a might bit distraught." At this Trogdor spoke up.

"I knew it was a bad idea bringing her here." Moon sighed and got up speaking to Manfred, the royal announcer of the family.

"Keep notes on what is happening. My apologies, we will not be long." Moon and Toffee left the room with Lily and Trogdor following them. "Well, time to see what mess has been made now."

* * *

Alexis sat at the foot of a suite of armor crying over what had just happened. The grownup was telling everyone to leave her out simply because she was a 'mud-blood' or whatever that word meant. She didn't get it, why did kids have to be so mean to her here and at other gatherings like her birthday party. She didn't get it and it only made things worse for her. As she cried she felt something bat at her from the side which she promptly ignored until it happened again prompting her to speak up.

"Go away." Instead it kept on batting her. "Go away!" Its batting managed to reach up to her head getting her to finally look up at it. "GO AWA…" She was silenced however when a binkie was shoved into her mouth.

She sucked on it for a second before she made to hit at what had done this to her only to freeze in mid movement. In front of her was a baby girl who looked nothing like the other children she had seen among the nobles. She had grey skin with a lizard's tail and had small claws on her hands which were currently holding onto Alexis's cloths. She was staring up at her with big green eyes that were clearly on the edge of tears as she made unhappy and concerned noise towards Alexis. The two stared at each other for a minute before the binkie dropped from Alexis's mouth to the ground allowing her to speak.

"Yo-you're different." For the first time since her birthday party a big grin split her face as she stared at the baby. "Jus like me." The baby cooed happily at Alexis's change in attitude and crawled up onto Alexis hugging her closely with Alexis returning the hug tears of happiness streaming down her face.

* * *

"Alexis, where are you?" Lily called out as Moon scanned the area around her with magic looking for Star or Alexis.

She heaved a sigh as Trogdor called out with a nervous voice, Toffee called out in a calm voice, and Butler shook a small doll with a bell in it that Star loved. She didn't need to do this strictly speaking but one, she wanted to insure Star was safe as well as Alexis; and two she knew nothing important was going to happen in the meeting for a while and she needed to get her blood moving. What it could have been to send Alexis running from everyone crying as Butler had described it had Moon a little worried. As she thought about these things her magic finally caught a wiff of them both with the two actually coming in their direction. She immediately called out to everyone.

"They are coming in our direction people, follow me." The group of five moved out in Moon's direction past several portraits and other decorations before they stumbled upon the two of them with Alexis immediately calling out to them.

"Mommy Daddy look!" Alexis held up Star for everyone to see. "I found a little sister! Can I keep her, pwease!?" She looked up at her parents with a big smile on her tear streaked face as she held the happily gurgling Star next to her.

The group of adults just stood there for a second trying to figure out just what to do next. Yes they had found the kids but now Alexis thought that she could keep Star as her little sister and in her current state just telling her no might make things worse. As Alexis stared at them expectantly Moon got an idea and gestured for everyone to hold back as she stepped up next to Alexis and kneeled down next to her. As she did so Star immediately recognized her mother and began reaching out to her with Alexis's face turning to one of confusion as Moon held her hand out which Star grabbed eagerly.

"My dear Alexis, thank you for finding Star." Alexis's face began to fall as Moon continued. "You know she tends to get out and lost all the time, I can only imagine what it's going to be like when she gets older. Would you really like to be her older sister?" The adults looked at Moon in confusion not sure where she was going with this as Alexis lit up like a lightbulb. "Now you can't keep her as I am her mother so she needs to stay with me, but you can come to visit all you like. Now remember before you agree to this know that it is a big responsibility being someone's big sister and you will need to work very hard to help Star, are you up to the task my girl?" Alexis was practically jittering with excitement as she replied.

"Yeah! I wanna be her big sister." She held Star close to her in a tight hug with Star letting out a squeak as she was hugged. The adults all chuckled in relief as Moon picked Alexis up and turned towards Lily speaking to her.

"By the way, are you ok with this?" Lily nodded with a tired smile before replying.

"Of course I am, this would give us more excuse to just visit you outside of business. Plus I think Alexis needs a sister." Trogdor spoke up wryly at this.

"Not for lack of trying though." The adults all chuckled with Butler sounding mock cross.

"My dear sir, there are children here." The adults finished laughing after a few seconds with Toffee kneeling down next to Alexis speaking up.

"Now Alexis, while we appreciate you finding our daughter, it was wrong of you to just run off into the castle. Would you mind telling us why you suddenly ran off like that." Alexis looked down at first in concern and spoke up.

"You won't believe me." Toffee outright smiled at Alexis and replied.

"I will consider everyone's words, including your own."

* * *

The adults made their way into the nursery with the kids looking up in shock and the maid's look going professional as she curtseyed before them. Alexis was still holding Star close to her and hiding behind her mother's legs as she glared at the maid. Moon did not look forward as whatever happened someone was going to get hurt in some way. Toffee turned towards the maid and spoke up.

"Do not worry, we have found Alexis for you." The maid smiled and curtseyed to them speaking up.

"I thank you your majesty for doing this…"

"There is one issue however." Toffee interrupted the maid making her look up in alarm. "If I may ask why did Alexis suddenly run off? Surely you must know what happened." The maid blinked in confusion as this was not normal and stood back up giving her reply.

"We were playing hide-and-seek and I had found all of the kids except for a few. I came back here to count and check if I had found them all and all of a sudden Alexis burst in claiming if we didn't want to play with her then we should have just said so. She then ran off without another word." Toffee nodded and replied in a monotone manner.

"Thank you." He then turned to the kids speaking up. "Now I know this may be a strange question but was there anything you found odd just before Alexis ran off?" The maid almost looked offended by this but Moon spoke up.

"No offense intended kids can just feel things differently than us adults do." The maid nodded silently composing herself. "So was there anything you kids found wrong just before then?" Some of the kids began looking nervously at each other with some looking at the maid now.

The turned her head slightly to look at the kids in what might have been a neutral stare but was cut off by Toffee looking at her. If you could read him Toffee was clearly beginning to doubt the maid's story and was keeping his eye on her so she wasn't looking at the kids. As this strange stare off continued Moon began to wonder if Alexis's story held any fact to it until one of the kids spoke up.

"Well, maybe something was…" Everyone looked at him with the boy getting nervous prompting Moon to kneel down next to him and speak to him soothingly.

"It's ok, you won't be a liar if you are wrong by any chance." The boy seemed to calm down being so close to Moon and spoke up.

"She came over an wanted ta play swords." He pointed at Alexis. "Bu suddenly she said we would play hid-in-seek." He pointed at the maid. "She searched an found all of us, at least I think she did cause she stopped." He then pointed at Alexis again. "But she was still gone. When I asked her why she wasn' looking for her she… she said we shouldn' worry about a mud-blood." The adults immediately fixed the maid with venomous stares making the maid sweat in panic as Toffee spoke.

"Using such foul language in front of children and teaching them bad habits? You should be ashamed of yourself." The maid took a step back nervously as she tried speaking up.

"Prejudices make good people do bad things?" Moon face palmed and pinched the bridge of her nose at that speaking up.

"We will deal with you later. Wait for us in the housekeeper's office." She nodded and walked away with a fearful step with Moon turning to face Butler. "Perhaps there is another person who can watch over them?" Butler bowed to Moon speaking up.

"Your Majesty, I shall watch the children myself so work in not impeded by having to pull someone out of work." He smiled and pulled out a bottle. "Speaking of which it's the princess's lunch time." He turned towards Alexis. "Would you like to feed her?" Alexis nodded eagerly with Butler pulling her over to the side.

The parents smiled in relief as they walked out of the room with butler showing Alexis how to feed Star properly. As she sat down with Butler moving to the side the kids immediately began gathering around Alexis and Star looking at them in awe. Alexis ignored them as she fed Star with the baby grabbing onto the bottle with her hands and grabbed onto Alexis with her feet and tail. After a few minutes of this, with Butler watching everything, the boy who spoke earlier spoke again.

"Who is tha?" Alexis replied matter-of-factly.

"My lil sister. We hav diffren mama's an papa's bu my lil sister." Everyone oohed at that as Star finished eating, burped really quick, and looked at everyone confused. She then gurgled and pulled out of Alexis's arms to crawl around and look at everybody. "Careful, you don' wanna hurt yourself." The kids gathered around Star as she crawled between them with the boy speaking again.

"Can I hol her?" He looked at Alexis with pleading eyes with her looking at Butler really quick getting permission before replying.

"Yes, bu give er back when you are done." She picked up Star, who squirmed a little, and gave her to the boy.

He looked at her with big eyes as Star stared up at him for a second before climbing up his body and grabbing his hair. The kids laughed at this with Star cheering happily at everyone else's joy before climbing on the boy's head to look around. Kids began stepping forward to play with Star after getting permission from big sister Alexis. Everyone remained in a big group playing with Star for the most part for a while before they began breaking up into smaller groups again when Star began falling asleep on Alexis's lap. When that occurred Butler went to pick Star up but Alexis waved him off speaking up.

"I'm her big sister; I'll put here to bed." She lifted Star up walking with Butler to where Star needed to go. After going through several corridors they got to Star's nursery and she, with a little help, put Star in her cradle after giving her a good night kiss. "Mama does it for me, I shoul do it when her mama's not here." Butler msield at that and led Alexis back to the main room where the other kids were playing. As they entered the boy from earlier seemed to be waiting for them and spoke up to Alexis.

"We can still play swords… if you wanna." HE looked at her worried while holding out a toy sword with Alexis smiling as she replied.

"I still wanna." She took the toy and the duo joined a group with Butler watching them go.

**Spongebob narrator: One adorable scene later.**

Parents were picking up their kids to go home with Alexis telling her parents about the day with a large smile that was only matched by their own.

"… an we stopped the mud king from taking our dessert." Trogdor hugged Alexis close speaking up.

"Oh now that must have been an adventure. Bet your tired."

"Am not." Alexis stifled a yawn as her parents chuckled. "Say… what happened to the mean maid." The parents looked at each other for a second with Lily speaking up.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about her again."

* * *

A group of peasants were checking eel nets and fish traps in the moat of castle Butterfly, not very hopeful but food was food. As they checked them a woman suddenly came flying over the castle walls landing in the moat. As they looked up a packed suitcase was flung over the wall as well landing on the other side of the moat. The woman got out shaking herself off and picked up her suitcase walking away grumbling curses about a Monster whore. The people went right back to fishing unperturbed by what had just happened.


End file.
